Reto drabbles 20 canciones
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Colección de 20 drabbles con 20 canciones aleatorias gracias al "reto x2" (tendrían que ser 10) . MultiPairings: Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Lami, Rowen, HappyxCharle y algunas cosas más. No se como hacer summary de esto, la verdad. Solo sabría invitarles a que lean.


_**"Reto" drabbles 20 canciones:**_

* * *

_**1º Glad You Came (the Wanted) (Nalu)**_

Ya era de noche cuando Lucy salía de la bañera. Miró a ver si alguien se había vuelto a colar, y al ver que no, se aventuró a buscar ropa ligera para hacer de pijama. Una vez cambiada, fue a la cocina, donde, malamente vio que ya estaba Natsu vaciando la nevera. Suspiro y le empezó a gritar.

-¡Es mi nevera! ¿Que haces aqui?

- Comer- le respondió con la boca llena

Indignada y enfadada, Lucy solo se sirvió unos trozos de pizza sin decir nada. El DS se dió cuenta y supo que debía arreglar la situación.

- Venga, Lucy, no te enfades… ¡Como contigo porque agradezco tu llegada!- esta se sorprendió y sonrojo- Aprovechemos todo el tiempo juntos y vamos a dormir

¿Aquello era una declaración? no lo sabía, sólo supo que pasó otra noche abrazada a Natsu y Happy a un lado. Y ella también agradecía su llegada.

_**2º And We Run (Within Temptation) (Jerza)**_

Una vez más, sabía que todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Así nunca conseguirían nada, pero era lo único que se les ocurría. Corrían hacía dentro del bosque en plena noche, tenían sus manos entrelazadas y ella estaba completamente sonrojada. Pararon cerca de un estanque claro. Ella no parpadeó en ningún momento y miró a los ojos de Fernandez.

- No me daré por vencido...nos iremos juntos pase lo que pase, porque te amo

Esas palabras eran bastante sin sentido. Ella siempre lo seguiría, sin pestañear, ella también lo amaba y correría hasta los cielos con tal de que estuvieran, como esa noche, abrazados.

**_3º Znaesh Li Ty (Naksim) (Rogue x Yukino)_**

A Yukino no le desagrada mucho la idea de caminar descalza bajo la lluvia. Se sentía rota. Acababa de darle su corazón al Dragon Slayer de la sombra, habían compartido cama y al despertar, él no estaba. ¿tanta mala suerte podía tener? ¿dios la odiaba tanto?

- ¿Que haces andando descalza?

Aquello lo preguntó Rogue detrás de ella. No sabía que había pasado. Ella se giró para verlo, y este no dudó en alzar como princesa

- Te buscaba…

- Vamos a volver...te puedes enfermar...solo había salido a por el desayuno- intentó excusarse

Esta se sonrojó brutalmente. Odiaba los malentendidos, pero aquella ilusión de su propia mente parecía tan real…

- me diste tu corazón, yo lo protegeré y no dejaré que se rompa, te lo prometo

_**4º Burn It To The Ground (Nickelback) (all)**_

Toda buena victoria merecía toda una buena fiesta.

Todos los integrantes de aquel gremio no dudaron en sacar todo el alcohol y la lacrima de música especial para ese momento. Eran los reyes y nadie tenía el derecho ni el poder para pararlos. Todos alzaron su jarra en alto, brindaron y no tardaron en empezar a beber. Bailar era opcional, y solo los más animados y borrachos se animaban. Había algún atrevido que empezaba a besar a esa persona de la que luego harían el desentendido. Gray ya estaba en pelotas y Cana por su segundo barril.

Nadie podía resistirse a quemar hasta el suelo con su fiesta animada. Ya pagarían los destrozos más tarde

**_5º Say Something (a great big world & christina aguilera) (Gale)_**

_Debo renunciar a él, nunca me amará. La vida real es muy diferente a mis queridos libros._

Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez la pequeña McGarden abrazada a una de las novelas más románticas que tenía. No sabía cuando había empezado ese sentimiento a brillar en su corazón, pero le daba fuerzas para acompañar a Gajeel a donde fuera, a luchar, a seguir viviendo y él la llamaba enana, diciendo que no la necesitaba, que podía, y se iba sin ella. Unos gestos nada sorpresivos sabiendo que él era un tsundere. Por algo siguió luchando por él.

Pero se dió cuenta de que debía renunciar. Estaba perdiendo su orgullo, a ella misma, mendigando un poco amor.

¡Que necia era!

- Dime algo...estoy renunciando a ti…

Y el DS se quedó sin saber que decir. Siempre tenía algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿como iba a dejar que se fuera llorando, con un libro como oso de peluche. No podía dejarla marchar sin un beso suyo, pero ahí la veía, después de darle un beso, ella se atrevía a dejarlo.

**_6º Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) (StinLi)_**

Ella ya no aguantaba más estar en aquel gremio donde se respiraba tanto amor y ella sin quien la abrazara o besara. ¡No aguantaba más! Pero amaba su gremio y no se iría, simplemente cogió una misión y se marchó. ¿cuánto duraría esa misión, Lissana no lo sabía, pero confiaba que fuera lo suficiente para que el gremio se descontaminan y ella pudiera volver a estar cotilleando y comprando con sus amigos.

Vió que entraban en ese mismo tren tres magos de Sabertooth. El DS rubio se puso a su lado y la pareja de Yukino y Rogue. A ella no le molesto tener al rubio al lado, que no pudo evitar marearse y dejar su cabeza en el regazo de la peliblanca. Yukino sonrió.

-Perdonalos...ya sabes…- vio que Lissana hacía un gesto de despreocupación. Hablaron un poco entre ellas y al llegar al mismo destino por la misma misión, ayudó a Sting a bajar del tren.

Durante aquellos días se pegó bastante a ellos, sobre todo al rubio. Le hacía levantar unos sentimientos que ni en Edolas había experimentado.

-Tan solo, no dejes de creer- le dijo antes de que se marcharan a coger trenes distintos. Y la beso, simplemente así.

Y ella se agarró a ese sentimiento.

**_7º Sing (My Chemical Romance)(Makarov)_**

Estaba realmente harto de pagar tanto destrozo, pero pagar aquellos destrozos y pérdidas lo llenaban de orgullo.

Era algo bastante complicado de contar, y solo encontraba la palabra "maestro" para aquello. Los quería con locura, a los viejos y a los nuevos, lamentaba con el corazón las pequeñas pérdidas, el lapso de siete años, todo, pero lo llenaba de orgullo: ninguno de sus pupilos se había marchado sin luchar dentro de su familia, sin ser desplazado, sin dejar de soñar, sin luchar por el bien… aquello sin duda equilibrada aquella balanza en qué consisten sus regaños por cada carta del consejo.

Y ver a todos gritando, reclamando y cantando por todos como una familia, era la mejor maldita recompensa de todo el mundo.

_**8º Shot in The Dark (ozzy osbourne) (Rogue)**_

Era de noche y con Frosch en los brazos, decidió volver a casa. El exceed estaba dormido e intentaba moverse lo menos posible al andar. Paró y mordió su labio inferior, ya que no podía llevarse las manos a la cabeza. acabó por despertar a Frosch, que miro preocupado.

- De nuevo esas voces…- susurró- pero no pasa nada, vale…

Daría lo que fuera por apagar aquella voz, aquella sombra que siempre iba un paso por detrás de él. Lo iban a volver loco a ese paso. Siempre tan cerca y tan…

Pero no quería preocuparlo, solamente fingió estar bien, dejando pasar momentáneamente.

Tenía que aguantar.

_**9º Show Em (What You're made of) (Backstreet Boys) ( Wendy)**_

No iban a dejar que la pisotearan una vez más. ¡No era una simple niña! Estaba siendo curada en aquella cabaña y la habían dejado sola. Una vez más, parecía débil a los ojos de aquellos que eran sus compañeros. Sentía que las paredes de esa casa se cerraban sobre ella.

¡No podía dejar que pasara de nuevo!

Era la Dragon Slayer del cielo, no una simple muchacha con habilidades mágicas cualquiera.

Ella había surcado los cielos con Charle a sus espaldas, había luchado contra un dragón, había peleado, formado dentro de un gremio en esos momentos desaparecidos. Ella sabía que el único límite era el cielo en el que había volado. Debía enseñarles a todos que ella era mucho más útil de lo que parecía. No quería volver a llorar ni preocupar a nadie.

**_10º Stand My Ground (Within Temptation) (Lucy)_**

Se había vuelto a quedar atrás. Le pidió a Virgo algo para cambiarse y estar lista para la batalla. No iba a dejar que aquellos golpes y la aparición de nuevos enemigos la humillara y se marchara dejando a otros en su lugar. No lo haría.

Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, no una cobarde.

Ella daría su vida por sus compañeros, miraría a la cara a ese peligro por mucho que fuera su final. Tenía sus llaves, su látigo y esa confianza que la mantendrían en su lugar.

- Tranquilo, Natsu, vete con ellos, yo me mantendré aquí contra ellos- dijo a la nada, viendo como ellos se acercaban con aquellas enormes espadas- Me da igual, yo me enfrentaré a ellos. No lo dejaré ni me rendiré

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin mostrar ningún miedo, invocó a unos espíritus, cogió su latigo y se puso en guardia.

Iba a luchar sin ellos.

**_11º Savin me (Nickelback) (Gruvia)_**

Juvia tenía mucho que agradecer a Gray. Gracias a su amor, ella pudo ver el sol, saber que era la felicidad dentro de un gremio. Lo amaba tanto, que dolía no ser correspondida. ¡Solo lo necesitaba a él , no a Lyon o cualquiera, era él! Quería que fuera él quien le enseñase las diferencias entre todo y que era tener una vida completa.

Pero aquellos rechazos dolían tanto…

Pero ella sabía tan poco…

Él no iba a ser tan abierto como era ella. Él también la amaba, y no sabía que era tanto el miedo que tenía a volver a vivir aquella vida con un ser que tanto quería. ¿volver a caer por un perdida? No podría sobrellevarlo. Solo era capaz de ver, el estúpido de él, un futuro realmente negro.

La veía en aquella altura, luchar por ellos (más por él), gritando por el dolor, y por puro instinto entro al combate. Pero ambos cayeron por ese abismo. Instintivamente la abrazó, deseando que no doliera el golpe con el escudo de hielo que haría.

Nada más despertarse vio los ojos llorosos de Lockser y sus labios susurrando su nombre.

- Ha vuelto a salvar a Juvia, Gray-sama

- ...Si caes, caemos los dos, siempre estaré ahí

_**12º Fix You (Coldplay) (Rowen)**_

El ya no tan pequeño Romeo tenía a Wendy abrazada. Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese amigo (que no fuera la exceed) para ayudarla con esas lágrimas. Las luces las había dejado encendidas y traía lo suficiente para arreglar aquella situación. Él siempre dejaba las suyas encendidas, como invitación por si necesitaba una nueva reparación.

Él siempre estaba dispuesto a arreglarla.

Por aquello que sentía y nunca lo diría.

Como un pequeño secreto solo para poder seguir teniéndola en sus brazos y poder repararla.

No tenía como ella un poder mágico para todos los daños que había recibido, sólo tenía su corazón y un par de brazos dispuestos a abrazarla y ayudarla hasta que se las amputaron o muriera.

**_13º Gold (Spandau Ballet) (Lami)_**

Una vez más, agradeció que ella volviera. Estaba orgulloso de ella, es decir, el simplemente era un mago dragon slayer con un grupo muy leal al que seguro pondrán en cabeza del gremio. Pero ella era la gran Mirajane. Una modelo que era la imagen de su gremio. Con aquella sonrisa que por fin tenía dueño y era él. Sabiendo de su carácter, el no hubiera logrado lo mismo que ella. Y estaba en su casa una noche más.

- ¿sabías que eres como oro?- se le ocurrió decir a la joven, que sonrió solo para él- Indestructible y que puede elevarte más alto que este amor que siento

- No le vuelvas a robar el libro a Levy- le recrimino un tanto sonrojada. Nunca decía aquellas cosas en público, era más, se mostraba imponente y muy serio. Y decir aquello en privado, un tanto natural, sorprendía...y enamoraba.

**_14º When You're Gone (Avril Lavigne) (Lucy, Layla y Jude)_**

Con su regreso y noticia de la muerte de su padre, supo que una vez más, se quedaba sola. Bueno, tenía el gremio, pero aquello sólo llegaba a consolar un rato. Nada era comparable ver como no pudo volver a despedirse de la ida de alguien. Cogió dos ramos de flores y a Plue. No quiso despertar a Natsu, que se marchó a ver aquellas dos tumbas.

¿porque no se quedaría dormida?

¿porque era la que quedaba viva?

Se paseó por lo que quedaba como su casa, mirando e intentando recordar cada uno de los momentos de su vida antes de llegar a Fairy Tail. Sus ojos se empañaron por la inundación de lágrimas.  
- Os echo de menos…-dijo entre lloros la rubia dejando los ramos de flores en las tumbas.

**_15º Faster (Within Temptation) (Team Natsu)_**

Ella no tenía miedo. Sabía que él llegaría. No dejaba de escuchar sus gritos. Ella sonrió y con compañera, invocó dos espíritus estelares para que empezaran la fiesta. Notaba el calor por culpa del ds y vio como corría para que los guardias no lo alcanzaran. Gray también llegaba, todavía con la ropa puesta. Erza seguía luchando contra aquella loca. Ellos tres podrían. Eran el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y no se dejarían vencer por tantos fanáticos. Erza iba cada vez más rápido con aquel traje, Lucy quería ir más rápido para vencer más, Gray cada vez hacía más rápido sus ice maker's y Natsu...lo estaba quemando todo.

Aquellos solo eran fanáticos, y ellos estaban haciendo bien su misión, lo correcto. E iban cada vez más rápido sólo para borrar aquellas fantasías que ellos habían creado. No iban a dejar que nadie más mintiera con falsos cuentos de hadas. Ellos eran las auténticas hadas que borraría cada una de las cosas de una forma rápida.

**_16º Que voy a hacer sin ti (Mikel Herzog) (Gale)_**

Hay estaba él: de regreso de otra misión y devorando con violencia aquel pobre e inocente trozo de metal. ¿la causa? SU enana se había marchado. No del gremio, pero si con su grupo a una misión un tanto peligrosa con ese equipo lleno de imbéciles (a su parecer) y no lo había llamado.

¡Era su enana, debía llamarlo! No era por ser moñas ni uno de esos hombres a los que les faltaba la testosterona, pero debía ir para protegerla.

¿hola, no eran pareja?

PERO NO DE ESA PAREJA, POR DIOS...bueno, ya le gustaría.

¿ahora que misión hago sin ella? se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta coger algunas misiones que quedaban cerca de ella. Pero igualmente no llenan ese vacío (echaba de menos el sabor del metal de Levy) que ella había provocado (tanto estomacal como emocionalmente)

- Pantherlily? Gajeel?- escucharon de Levy, que estaba bastante asombrada, rasguñada y sola

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto un poco borde

- He perdido a los chicos en plena misión…- dijo un tanto apenada- los estaba buscando…¿me ayudais?

- Nosotros hemos terminado, vale

- ¡Yo no he dicho que si!- se quejó el DS bastante feliz, yendo al lado de su pequeña McGarden

- Gracias- y ella se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrojando hasta nivel Erza al "gran machote". Tanto el Exceed como ella empezaron a andar con una gran sonrisa.

**_17º Trying not to love you (Nickelback) (Happy x Charle)_**

La pequeña Exceed era la única que se sabía todos los secretos de la pequeña DS Wendy. Pero la pequeña chica con coletas no sabía que Charle si le guardaba un pequeño secreto que guardaba con mucho recelo, como un gato con un pez que acababa de conseguir. No le gustaba hablar del tema, y siempre huiría de él como si le siguiera el peor de los monstruos.

Sentía algo fuerte por el exceed Happy.

Simplemente trataba de ignorar ese mal sentimiento. No le hacía bien pensar en ese sentimiento.

Según voces indiscretas, el exceed azul estaba colado por ella hasta los huesitos, pero ella no se dejaba confiar, y no quería caer en esa burbuja que atontaba todos los sentidos llamado amor.

Pero había aprendido algo muy fuerte intentando reprimir aquello con tanta ansia:

Intentar no quererlo solo hacía que lo quisiera más.

**_18º Losing Sleep (John Newman) (Nalu)_**

Natsu había vuelto a tener una pesadilla mientras dormía con Happy en su propia casa. Sin estar en los brazos de su amor rubio Lucy, notaba que faltaba ese calor y ese olor a vainilla. Con su despertar, también lo hizo Happy. Su pesadilla fue muy fuerte y obligó a su exceed azul que la llevará. Entró por la ventana, despertando a la joven:

- ¡Natsu, por dios! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

- Estoy perdiendo el sueño por tu culpa- dijo acomodándose en la misma cama que ella. La miró a los ojos, ella estaba completamente roja y le parecía mucho más adorable que de costumbre- No dejes de quererme, ¿vale?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña, y dejo que tanto el exceed como él se acomodaron en su pequeña cama. Este se abrazó a ella y empezó a dormir, no sin antes robarle un beso en los labios, en forma de buenas noches.

Así no perdería el sueño y no volverían aquellas pesadillas.

**_19º Apologize (Timbalad feat One Republic) (Elfman x Evergreen)_**

Varias cosas podían hacer enfadar a una de las hadas más fuertes, pero aquello era lo máximo alcanzable: Ese hombre la llamó "hombre".

ELLA ERA UNA MUJER, POR MAVIS.

Suspiró, y decidió alejarse por él, aunque le preocupaban (muy en el fondo) aquellas arrancadas que tenían.

- Es demasiado tarde para disculparse- le dijo la mujer con mirada de piedra

- Él es así...no lo trates tan mal- intento ayudar Mirajane a su hermano

Pero ella estaba decidida a ignorar una vez las llamas de aquel hombre- bestia. ya después le recompensaría a su modo.

**_20º Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield) (Gruvia/Lyvia)_**

¡Aquello era inaudible! ¡Era un auténtico asco!

Vale, eran algo así como su hermanastro y debía de estar feliz por su noviazgo con su compañera Juvia, pero no podía. Le daba envidia y asco. Le daban ganas de separarlos, encerrar en una sauna a Lyon y llevarse lejos a Juvia, donde fuera solo para él. Debió de haber correspondido antes de que ese se adelantará y ganará su corazón hecho todo un caballero.

- Si, me gustaría tener la chica de Lyon, dime donde puedo conseguir una igual

- Haberla ganado antes- fue lo único que supo decir su compañero antes de pegarlo.

Tendría que vivir con ese remordimiento si no se lo gritaba de inmediato. Solo la quería a ella y a nadie más. Tenía derecho a luchar por ella.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Se que debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de Don't Stop Believin', pero esto tiene una explicación sencilla: una amiga y yo leimos unos retos tanto en fanfiction como en otra web y empezamos a "discutir el tema". Finalmente, a mi estupida persona accedió al reto x2 (es decir, en vez de 10, 20) y ha dejado mi mente realmente K.O, aunque a sido realmente entretenido. Como veís, tengo mucha variedad en el movil (el mp pasó a mejor vida hace tiempo) y no mucha idea de hacer un Drabble, pero se intenta!  
_

_espero que les haya entretenido!_

_Merece Review?_

_hasta la próxima_


End file.
